


Breakfast Club Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in the Breakfast Club 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian follows Bender around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell.

It's hard to shadow Bender in school. The only common classes they have are shop and gym, and Bender's attendance isn't exactly stellar. Besides, Brian has to be careful. He doesn't want anyone else to realize what he's doing.

He hardly knows himself why he has this compulsion; only that he's happiest when he can see Bender, even if it's at a distance.

He learns that Bender has a part time job at Roy's Body Shop. The day that he dares follow Bender there, Bender corners him, confronts him, and kisses him. Then Brian understands what he wanted all along.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison almost regrets what she says. But not quite.

"They ignore me."

The words hang there in the air, almost tangible. Allison wants to claw them back, tear them up, stuff them down into her bag with all the Tampax and crumpled dollar bills and leaking pens.

But Andrew only nods at first, and his eyes are kind, if a little distant, like he's thinking about what she's said, _really_ thinking, not just being polite to the basket case.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah."

Allison lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. In the back of her head, a little voice says, _Maybe you can trust him._


End file.
